Future Fanfare
| Japanese = ミライファンファーレ | Romanized = Mirai Fanfāre | Performer = Nagarekawa Girls | Album = Future Fanfare/The Future Girls Single | Release = July 30, 2014 }} is the opening theme for Futsū no Joshikōsei ga LocoDol Yattemita. anime series. The song is performed by Nagarekawa Girls. Track Listing The song is written by Junko Tsuji, composed and arranged by Seiji Miura. #Future Fanfare #The Future Girls #Future Fanfare (Original Karaoke) #The Future Girls (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Romaji= Haru kaze ga fuita Hōkago no kyōshitsu no sumi Tsukue ni kaita yume ha Ugoki dashiteru Sono moji ga odoru kurai ni Kasoku shiteku kimochi Dare ni mo (dare ni mo) yuzure nai (yuzure nai) Naritai watashi ni narō yo Itsudemo kokoro no aizu ha Susume Todoke sekai ni yume no fanfare Aozora made ōkiku kanaderu yo Akiramenai tte yakusoku ashita no watashi to Mirai ha zettai uteba hibiku So, Yes!!! Modokashi mayoi ha Okujō de sora ni sakebō Jibun no koe de sakebō Omotteta yori Dramatic na hibi janai kedo Drama yori omoshiroi Doko made (doko made) ikeru ka (ikeru no ka) Yatte minakya wakaranai Itsudemo kimeta sono basho Start Ima takaraka ni yume no fanfare Tsuki nuketeku yūki wo kasaneru yo Toki ni ha kizu darake demo kagayaki no tochū Mirai ha jōjō kitto hibiku So, Yes!!! Ima ha mada nan ni mo nai kono te Sore ha tsumari saidai no chance Nan datte (nan datte) tsukami toreru kanōsei no akashi Yoroshiku☆ It's All Right Todoke sekai ni yume no fanfare Aozora made ōkiku kanaderu yo Akiramenai tte yakusoku ashita no watashi to Mirai ha zettai (mirai ha zettai) uteba hibiku (kitto hibiku) So, Yes!!! Mirai Fanfare |-| Kanji= 春風が吹いた 放課後の教室の隅 机に書いた夢は 動き出してる その文字が踊るくらいに 加速してく気持ち 誰にも（誰にも）譲れない（譲れない） なりたい私になろうよ いつでも心の合図は ススメ 届け世界に夢のファンファーレ 青空まで大きく奏でるよ 諦めないって約束　明日の私と 未来は絶対打てば響く So, Yes!!! もどかしい迷いは 屋上で空に叫ぼう 自分の声で叫ぼう 思ってたより ドラマチックな日々じゃないけど ドラマより面白い どこまで（どこまで）行けるか（行けるのか） やってみなきゃ分からない いつでも決めたその場所 スタート 今高らかに夢のファンファーレ 突き抜けてく勇気を重ねるよ 時には傷だらけでも輝きの途中 未来は上々　きっと響く So, Yes!!! 今はまだ何にもないこの手 それはつまり最大のチャンス！ 何だって（何だって）掴み取れる可能性の証 よろしく☆ It's All Right 届け世界に夢のファンファーレ 青空まで大きく奏でるよ 諦めないって約束　明日の私と 未来は絶対（未来は絶対）打てば響く（きっと響く） So, Yes!!! ミライファンファーレ |-| English= The spring breeze blows until the corner of the class after school the dream I wrote on the desk begins to move The words are dancing around My feelings continue on accelerating Nobody else will make me give up I'll be the self I wanted to Always written in the map inside my heart "Keep moving on" Reach after the world, fanfare of dreams Play loudly, until those blue skies I promised not to give up, to my future self I am certain that I'll resound if I shoot on So, Yes!!! I'm frustrated as I'm lost In the rooftop, I scream to the sky with my own voice If I think again, these days aren't dramatic But these are more interesting than a drama Until faraway, I wonder if I have to go But I'll never understand if I don't try I have decided since, in that place I'll start Now I play the fanfare of dreams aloud Becoming one with my penetrated courage There are times we'll be in pain: that's the route of being brighter In the future, we'll be better in resounding So, Yes!!! There are but nothing in these hands now That means, it's the greatest chance! Proving that we'll be able to catch everything Let's get along☆ It's All Right Reach after the world, fanfare of dreams Play loudly, until those blue skies I promised not to give up, to my future self I definitely will resound if I shoot on So, Yes!!! Future Fanfare Videos Futsuu no Joshikousei ga Locodol Yattemita OP RAW|Opening animation Navigation Category:Music